


Phantom Touch

by CelticPhoenixProductions



Series: Commissions [3]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Astral Projection, F/M, Gen, Non-Consensual Groping, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sleep Groping, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-18
Updated: 2016-10-18
Packaged: 2018-08-23 06:52:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8318134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CelticPhoenixProductions/pseuds/CelticPhoenixProductions
Summary: Sometimes watching just isn't enough. [Commissioned Fic] [Explicit Content]





	

**Author's Note:**

> So, I didn't expect this to be the next thing I post to AO3, but I must heed the call of the commission!
> 
> This time it's in the RWBY fandom, and I must strongly emphasize that I do not condone the actions that the main character of this story takes. Sexual themes and moments are to come, so consider yourself duly warned.

_Phantom Touch_

[Commissioned Piece]

Sora Ether wasn't a standout student; his grades were average, his appearance was unremarkable, and his prowess in combat left much to be desired. Combat schools like Beacon tended to attract more exemplary pupils, and it was very hard to argue that Sora belonged anywhere near that title.

However, that did not mean he was useless. On the contrary, he was arguably the most vital asset on his team. It simply went unnoticed because the nature of his utility was far quieter than the bombastic feats of strength and charisma that most students demonstrated. The closest he could get to defining his role would be 'scout' or possibly 'saboteur'. What he lacked in combative punch he more than made up for in his ability to case locales and disrupt enemy defenses without leaving a trace. And all of that was thanks to his very, _very_ unique semblance; astral projection.

With the will of his thoughts and a projection of his aura, Sora could send his soul skipping away from his corporeal form, completely invisible to the world of the living save for a ghostly outline that would rarely manifest. In this form he could perceive everything as though present, though with the added flexibility of flight and the ability to become selectively incorporeal. He could grasp, hold, and manipulate the world as though he were present or choose to drift on by soundlessly, a veritable ghost to all who would try to find him.

It is with this purview that made him an asset when it came to infiltrating grimm territory undetected, and it is also why he felt wholly underappreciated by everyone other than his team. It was one thing to be chided by Goodwitch for not managing to hold his own in a fight; it was another to be mocked by his peers who he could easily dispatch while they slept. This cycle of ill-measured metrics and mockery is what had almost prevented him from attending Beacon at all, both from his already shaky grades to his own disdain for those following the same profession. It was luck, then, that he found his teammates, all of whom were able to quickly recognize his talents and use them to the team's collective advantage.

The team did fairly well competitively, even making it into the top five of the first years, all thanks to what seemed to be their extraordinary 'luck'. It just so happened that when they were about to go up an opponent, some piece of equipment would go missing, such as armor or weapons. Or, perhaps, the opponent couldn't sleep that night, kept up by strange sounds that couldn't be located. Or, perhaps the team had some secret combo move that Sora's team would be inexplicably well equipped to handle. Of course, most teams missed the fact that in these instances Sora would take a back seat, challenging the unarmed opponent himself, or dozing off to the side, or giving out key tactical advice just as the joint attack where to coalesce.

It was a mark of pride for him; seeing his ability finally come into its own, even if he needed to refrain from taking proper credit for it. Ultimately, though, he was still left unsatisfied and frustrated by his inability to claim the praise he deserved, so he needed to turn to other outlets to relieve this nagging sense of emptiness.

Subterfuge and surveillance were both patient arts, and both stemmed from a natural form of voyeurism, an action that became more addicting to him as he'd progressed. In the beginning it was an innocent fascination; staring at people, following their movements, learning their physical ticks and tocks… But eventually it began to spread into something more sinister, something he found far more delightful. The switch began when they were going up against team CFVY in a preliminary match and he'd decided to try and keep the veteran team awake using sounds and noises echoing in from their bathroom. However, as luck would have it, he stumbled upon the team's faunus member, Velvet if he remembered her name right, changing into a new set of clothing, having apparently stained the original set.

Just as she edged her shirt over her head and was about to turn around, he'd lost his concentration, blinking back into his own body before he could even get a glimpse of her lithe curves.

That had been one of the longest nights of his life, and naturally the team ended up losing the fight the next day.

* * *

But that glimpse, that brief moment of violated chastity, opened the floodgates. He began to experiment, spending his evenings meditating and floating through the school, poking his head where it really didn't belong. He tried but eventually lost track of how many panties he'd seen, how many bras he'd watched removed.

Eventually though, it wasn't enough to just watch. Tonight would be the first night where he decided to take more than just matters into his own hands.

He had a number of targets to choose from, especially from the girls in the first year with him. There was the team with Nikos and the Valkyrie girl, and while he'd seen them both stripped down to their skivvies by this point, he didn't take too much interest in their room. For one, Nikos was too toned for his taste; all muscle with very little actual curvature to grab onto (he gave her props for knowing what parts of herself to accentuate with her clothing, as just about everything else was disappointingly muscular). And second was that the Valkyrie girl was too unpredictable. The last time he'd tried to sabotage the team, she'd nearly blown up half the dorms simply from fear of a ghost. Even if he couldn't get hurt, some of the explosions had landed uncomfortably close to his own room, and thus he wanted to keep that possibility tied down.

On the flipside, other first year teams didn't have that sense of challenge to them that made what he was planning worth it… with one exception.

Team RWBY was staffed by four very capable girls, and though the leader was just a year or two shy of where he was comfortable, the other three were all enticing, capable beauties.

The first night involved slipping into their shower and waiting, patiently for one of them to 'join' him. Lo and behold, his first bite was from the bombshell blonde of the team, the rather popular Yang Xiao Long. The woman was an interesting circumstance. Up close she had a far bulkier build than one would realize at first glance. By no means did this mean she was stocky, but either she geared herself towards her fighting style or her boxing really defined her shape. He watched, slowly, waiting, as she shed her clothing, broad, tone shoulders finally exposed, leading down to a pair of firm curves that expanded as her bra latch was finally released. With a gentle sigh, she loosed the rest of her garments and started the shower. Almost immediately the room became warmer and his anticipation only rose as she nestled under the water, her glorious mane matting down against her back. He shivered as she glided through his projection, unknowing of what was to come.

At first, he was content just watching, waiting, observing. She lathered her hair first, a concoction of shampoos and conditioners that left a head spinning aroma in the air and made the steamy haze billow thicker.

It was when she'd began oiling her body with body wash that he decided to make his move, deciding to 'help' her finish the job.

She was facing away from him when his arm stealthily reached under her shoulder and gave one pert breast a gentle brush. The skin was soft and slick, water mixed with soap to become a natural lubricant that allowed his fingers to coast over her form. The motion, at first, went unnoticed, undoubtedly waved away as a motion of the water. What didn't go unnoticed, however, was the squeeze he applied to the curve, which elicited a surprised yelp from the flaxen girl.

"What…?!" she muttered, spinning in place. Her eyes scanned over him, or rather _through_ him, unable to perceive his form. She shook her head and shivered, returning to her personal hygiene, all while muttering, "Must just be feelin' things…"

That affirmation on her part, however, was met with a tight squeeze to her buttocks, which sent her jumping his place.

Once more, she twisted in place, her eyes alight with red, "Okay, what the hell is going on here?!"

The question was answered as Sora's 'hands' trailed outward, one sliding up to grab her forward facing boob and caress the pert nipple, the other tailing down her belly and between her legs to play with the golden hairs that populated the region. She stumbled back against the wall, almost slipping save for her skills as a huntress keeping her steady.

In a rush she jumped from the shower, grabbing a towel and drying herself in a panic, so much so that after a minute she seemed to forgo any sense of decency and stormed out the door without even a towel wrapped around herself.

"You finished fast for onc-What in God's name are you doing Xiao Long?!"

"No one's taking showers tonight! In fact, no one's going in the bathroom, period!"

Sora stayed just long enough to hear the argument start before slinking back to his own body, laughing all the way. He had some 'priorities' to attend to after that encounter, and he was rather satisfied about how his first attempt had panned out.

Of course, that wouldn't be the end of it, either.

* * *

The next target was arguably an easier one. Blake Belladonna was notorious for her antisocial tendencies and wallflower nature, hanging in the shadows as team rogue that would strike when the opponent wasn't looking. So very like her, then, when he found her alone in the library.

However, to say she was preoccupied reading was an understatement. He hadn't relied on chance this time and had intentionally tailed her all the way there, watched as she had pulled out a number of books, and built a small fortress of novels around herself, walling off prying eyes. For, when Sora snuck past the cobbled wall, he found a rather intriguing development.

Blake's face was pink, her breath shallow; in one hand she held a paperback titled "Ninjas of Love" and in the other… well… he was more interested _where_ her other hand was, as that would answer what it was 'holding'. So, he took it upon himself to assist in her efforts.

Her breasts were smaller than Yang's, he observed, gently squeezing the fabric around her chest. They had a certain consistency to them, though, that was much firmer and less bouncy, which in some ways he preferred; more substance that could fit entirely in his hand.

The girl moaned, the hand down her pants curling as the foreign presence gave her chest a firm squeeze. She didn't seem all too alarmed by the phantom hand cupping and molding her breasts; in fact, in this stupor she seemed to be enjoying the treatment. As much as this amused Sora, this did more to arouse his curiosity than it did his libido. The girl was behaving less like someone releasing pressure and more like a faunus in heat.

Still, there was no use mulling on the idea; if she was game, so was he. His fingers played at her lapel, popping it open and sliding his hand over her bra before unclasping that too. While one of his palms busied itself with her nipples, the other slid down and decided to assist the girl's rogue hand in its mission, dipping into her pants just above her panties and gently pressing her fingers deeper into herself. Blake bucked her hips against the chair, dropping the book and bending over the table so as to further her angle.

Her face grew redder, her breathing more rapid, and the heat exuding from her core was making Sora's hand melt. It was hypnotizing, it was exhilarating, it was… disappointing, as, just while he was finally matching her groove, the girl gave a choked grunt before collapsing against the table, her pants damp, fingers tired and eyes rolling.

Sora sighed and pulled back, at the very least satisfied that he'd been able to do that to a woman. Seeing her in that state, he could easily continue his ministrations, but he got the niggling sense that it'd just be like feeling up a lifeless dummy.

So he retreated back to his own body and gave that night a rest, deciding that his next target should be far more adventurous.

* * *

And when next night came he'd decided who would be his next victim.

Pompous, arrogant and spoiled, the idea of not only groping one of the most beautiful girls in the school, but also embarrassing and violating a Schnee was too tempting for him. But nothing ordinary would just do for the heiress. No, this needed to be humiliating for it to be as entertaining as possible.

Now, ideally, he'd get it done in front of the majority of the student population, but that would be more than a little difficult as the ideal time of day to do this was in the late evening. So, he leveled on the next best thing; in front of her whole team.

When he'd first ghosted into the room, the only occupants he noticed had been his target and her partner, the innocent little leader of the team. He had desired more of an audience, but it seemed that Blake and Yang had scampered off to who-knows-where, leaving it just the two girls. Sora simply shrugged to himself and settled on what he could get.

His moment to strike was when Weiss Schnee was padding her way across the room, wearing naught but her nightgown. In full view of the lounging Ruby Rose, who rested atop makeshift bunks, Sora lunged forward and trapped Weiss where she stood, locking her in place with his invisible arms.

"Wh-what?" Weiss started, confused at the sudden constriction in her body. That question was soon shoved to the side as an unseen hand trailed its way down her side and groped at her rear, making her perk in the air and bounce to her toes.

"You okay there Weiss?" Ruby asked, looking down at her partner, putting the firearm magazine to the side.

"N-no you dunce! Something's holding on to me!" Weiss gnashed. She squeaked when the other hand trailed up her side and pawed at her chest.

Sora hadn't expected much, having seen the heiress in person a number of times; the girl was flat all around, but he was generally surprised at how plush the area under his hand was.

"What's going on?!" Ruby asked, rushing to Weiss's side. The woman tried to struggle, but the invisible hold wouldn't give her any wiggle room. Sora smirked, knowing that his auratic grip was far stronger than his physical one, and was pleased to see that his projection could best a well-renowned team member of RWBY. He got a little slinkier, his hand trailing down her thigh before pulling up her nightgown up over her ass, exposing white panties to the younger girl.

Ruby immediately colored the same as her namesake, eyes quickly diverting from the scene. Weiss paled arms flailing and trying to push the material back down, an attempt that was met with mixed results. Sora's hand latched firmly on the space between Weiss' legs, making her stand stick straight and keeping her panties exposed for the other girl to see, were she to actually look.

"Don't j-just stand there Ruby, h-help me!" Weiss stammered. It was then that Sora began his ministrations, rubbing at the delicate flesh under the cotton material, leading Weiss to writhe even more in his ethereal arms. Weiss gave a surprised moan when the ministrations grew rougher, her legs twitching and threatening to fall out from under her. The brunet tried to pull Weiss away, only for her attempt to hit a veritable brick wall.

"I… How am I supposed to fight a ghost?!" Ruby pleaded, glancing at Weiss but trying not to stare. The crimson girl stomped her foot and looked in the general vicinity around Weiss, her face a combination of terrified, pouty and demanding, "Hey Mr. Ghost! Stop it! Stop it right now! Stop doing things to Weiss that I haven't had the chance to do!"

That caught Sora's attention. Were the two dating?

"Ruby! That's – ah – not h-helping!" Weiss scolded, her face becoming a sheet of fire. The platinum girl gave another gasp, this one louder and higher pitched, a dewdrop of drool escaping her lips. Sora dared to go even further, reaching up the shirt and groping at the erect nipples beneath. "R-Ruby, h-help…" Weiss cried, tears pooling in her eyes.

The hapless leader looked left, looked right, looked for anything that could save her partner.

And then she thought of a plan.

Before Sora could react, Weiss was no longer in his arms, and whatever parts of him that _had_ been physical felt brushed to the side. He glanced around, confused, before he found the two lying in a pile on the floor, the younger girl having apparently bull rushed the heiress out of his grasp. He smiled, dipping into the floor.

He supposed there was a reason she was the team leader after all…

* * *

The following night had been a team game night, so he was unable to push any more boundaries. However, the night after was primetime for him to practice his craft, and he decided that it was about time he upped the ante. Now, he decided, he would return to the scene of his impetus, back to the rabbit faunus that'd started this hunger of his.

When he arrived, the dorm was empty, which left him both disappointed and anxious. It wasn't beyond believability that their leader would drag the other three out on the town, so he expected that his usual hour wait would yield no fruit. However, his luck seemed to keep on trucking, as a few minutes later, the girl entered, alone, having been dropped off by a gentleman just out of eyesight from Sora's vantage point.

When the girl closed the door she twirled around, clothed in a nice formal dress that she promptly shed in exchange for some loose-fitting pajamas. With a delighted smile, the faunus collapsed onto her bed, ears twitching against the headboard.

He waited for a few moments, and soon enough soft snores started to drift from the girl's lips.

And in that, he found his opportunity.

He glided up to the bed, dragging his knuckles along her body, his touch as light as feathers as it rounded every gentle twist and turn of her slender form. He pressed the flat backs of his fingers to her chest, depressing her covered boobs ever so gently, the pressure and tension heavenly beneath his touch. He cupped them both, fully, realizing that he had truly saved the best for last. Velvet's breasts were by far had the most delightful texture, being fatty enough to mould like dough, but taught enough to keep their form while arrested.

In a mixed moment of curiosity he let his other hand snake up to her tall ear stalks, brushing the soft fur while enjoying the consistency of her chest. From there he retracted his hand and began to undo her clothing, slowly dawning to himself that he may very well have a faunus fetish on par with his voyeuristic tendencies. His hands worked hurriedly, as though constrained by a timeframe unknowable, and soon enough he'd finally released her night shirt, pulling it open to expose the sight that had taunted him for nights on end. Her breasts sagged to each side under their own weight, but were still well formed and pert, ending in a pair of rosy nipples that hardened between the ministrations and the cool night air.

He coddled them both, pinching and rolling and squeezing the nubs until his hands felt numb, all the while enjoying the quiet mews his actions were pulling from her lips. Eventually, a lone hand trailed down ward, slowly pulling down her pajama bottoms to reveal her silken panties. Below them lay an ultimate treasure, one that he was tempted to claim for his own that very night. He had never tried such an act, but if the tactile nature of his semblance was anything to go by, it was a very real possibility that he could 'seal the deal' without ever even being in the room.

As his curiosity began to get the better of him, as his hands slipped below those hallowed grounds, the door to the room burst open.

That in itself was a curiosity; surely her friends would know well enough that she was sleeping, given the time of night. Why would one of them open the door so suddenly?

As the sound finally reverberated, the sleeping girl jumped awake, eyes wide and startled. Both she and Sora gazed at the entrant, a dark skinned man with orange hair and very white eyes.

"Who the fuck are you, and what were you doing to Velvet?!"

It was at this moment that Velvet took stock in her position and scurried to cover herself up, gripping her sheets in a panicked attempt to cover herself.

It was also at this moment that Sora felt a cold chill run down his spine. The boy (Fox, if he remembered his name right) was staring _straight at him_ when he yelled that. _The boy knew_.

Swallowing (figuratively), Sora sunk into the floor before zipping back to his body, allowing the cold sweat that coated his body to really sink in.

"I… I'll be fine, everything will be fine… There's no way anyone could find me…" he breathed, grabbing his chest.

* * *

Two days past, and that was when they found him.

It started with the big one, Yatsu-something, from CFVY. Sora had never really taken stock in the man, so it was surprising when he'd halted him in the school courtyard.

Of course, 'halted' was a nice way of putting it. Sora had been flung into the statue, leaving him dazed and confused for several seconds before he got his bearings. And by that point, he was already sure he was a dead man.

In front of him was a long line of students, each holding a weapon designed for the sole purpose of making living things not living; Team RWBY, Team JNPR, Team CFVY, and oddly enough Cardin Winchester, of CRDL fame.

And of course, at the very front, was Fox, eyes narrowed, face twisted in a scowl.

"I can see auras, you bastard. I knew who you were from the moment you popped in," the young man hissed, raising his bladed gauntlets expectantly.

Sora pressed himself against the statue, scrambling to a stand, hands up in defense.

"L-look, I don't know what you people wan-" he started, trying to lie his way out of the situation.

The Winchester boy answered that by calmly bouncing his mace in his palm, "So… I hear you like groping peoples' girlfriends… Let's say you've crossed a couple of lines there, buddy…"

"Uh…" Sora leaned back.

"You hurt Weissy!" Ruby screamed, scythe extended, face red.

"Look, I can explain, you just gotta give me a chance to-"

"Oh no mister," Yang seethed , stepping forward, her hair alight, "If there's one thing I hate more than a pervert, it's a coward. Accept your beating like a man."

"B-But I'm innocent," he stuttered. Briefly, he tried reaching for some poetic words that might get him out of the situation. "Th-the mark of a man accused, but in truth innocence prevails! I am accused by you but innocent by the world!"

Belladonna took a step forward, eyes slit in the most peculiar but intimidating way, "That's a quote from _Ninjas of Love_ …"

Sora froze, not sure exactly where to go from there, the thirteen teenagers had completely encircled him, preventing any type of escape.

It was when the Valkyrie girl finally stepped forward, wielding her hammer, grinning like a maniac, that his blood ran cold.

"LET'S BREAK HIS LEGS!" she cheered, arms to the sky.

And, as the world faded to black, Sora had the distinct feeling that she had done _exactly_ that.

**Author's Note:**

> ~Afterwards~
> 
> So, there's that. Writing this wasn't all that bad, even if I generally disagreed with the subject matter. I enjoyed getting into the head of someone as perverted and messed up as Sora (no relation to the Kingdom Hearts character) and pullin' all the most entertaining strings, and I certainly couldn't resist a nod to my 'Cardinal and the Hare' series where Cardin/Velvet is a thing. The idea of the thirteen students beating the everloving crap out of a molester is a-okay in my books. I left it vague in many regards at the end there because I feel my writing wouldn't do justice to the grand scale of how utterly broken Sora would be in the aftermath. I'll let your imaginations fill in those gaps.
> 
> As for my other work, the next installment in Souls Beyond Time is a few pages deep as is, but I'm holding off till I finish the next chapter of my novel, which is almost complete. So the next time I post it'll either be another commission (which again, are always open!) or it'll be that. To my RWBY fans who were expecting more Cardin/Velvet or some Subversion... I'm sorry to have disappointed your email feed.
> 
> That's all for now! Catch you all on the flipside!


End file.
